This invention relates a neck support collar. More specifically this invention relates to a neck support collar that allows for neck movement while still protecting the neck under pressure.
Neck supports/braces for athletic and similar activities are well known in the art. Typically, these braces are of a solid construction that, while providing neck support, limit a user's range of motion and are uncomfortable to wear. Other braces, that provide greater comfort, do not provide sufficient support to prevent injuries in the presence of a sudden impact. In addition, current neck braces are not designed to break away in the presence of extreme force. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a neck support that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the invention is to provide a neck support that allows for neck movement under normal conditions and support when greater force loads are incurred.
These and other objectives, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.